


Put off My Old Self

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Rituals, Established Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, Porn With Plot, Transformation, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim is turned into a virgin thanks to an alien's gift. Both Spock and him explore Jim's blank new state in bed.





	Put off My Old Self

The Enterprise's diplomatic mission on Xindekaishi went smoothly as usual, with Jim winning over the planet representatives with his charm and open-mindedness to their concern.

The minister beamed up at Jim. "Thank you for your visit as it has opened our eyes to new possibility. We look forward to know more about the Federation and establish contact."

"I'm sure our new relationship will benefit us both," Jim said with a smile which Spock hypothesized that only a living dead or a Starfleet mid-level bureaucrat could resist.

The minister blushed while answering, "It’ll be a new wonderful beginning. To express our delight at your visit, we would like to to share the Ninqing ritual with you."

“I’m afraid we haven’t covered it in our briefing. What’s the ritual about?” Jim asked.

“It is a time of rejuvenation when we shed our old baggage and see the world with new eyes. We’ll be honoured for your participation.”

"It's my honour. How should the ritual proceed?”

The minister shared a green coloured drink with Jim. Then she drew a very complicated pattern on Jim’s arm while saying, “May everyday be as new to you as you were first born! May you savour the joy of youth!”

When the crew of the Enterprise beamed back up, Jim said, "It goes smooth. Just another milk run mission we need."

Spock commented, "After the month long patrol in Neutral Zone, it will give the crew time to rest and return to optimal fitness."

"Not only the crew," Jim replied while blinking rapidly. "Chess tonight at 7 at my quarters?"

Spock nodded, wondering why Jim's smile looked... shy.

* * *

 

When Spock joined Jim, the chessboard was ready on the usual desk. Jim was in a new green shirt that complemented his hazel eyes well and smelt like pine trees after rain. An instrumental musical piece played in the background. "It's time for me to take white. I need all the advantage," Jim said with a smile that lit up the whole room.

When Jim's fingers brushed by Spock's to take a piece, he shivered and Spock noticed a light blush on Jim's face. He bit his lip when their pinkies stay together. Several time Jim was about to say something but smiled shyly at Spock instead. Spock wondered what was going on with Jim, but decided that Jim would share at a right time.

As their game finished and Spock settled the board, Jim licked his lips and caught Spock's arm. "Not to be too assuming, but will you join me on my bed tonight?"

"Affirmative." Spock's heart raced up at Jim's invitation. Even though they had had sex for six months, he still felt the same excitement as the first time they shared physical intimacy on Jim’s bed.

"I'm glad, Mr. Spock," Jim replied. He took a deep breath and walked into Spock's arms, touching their lips together while holding Spock's hands.

The kiss was light and gentle, and Jim's tongue behaved like a shy kitten when he opened to Spock. Spock took charge of the kiss and felt Jim melting in his arms. It was a most flattering feeling.

He walked Jim to his bed, and only released Jim when he gasped for breath.

"You're amazing," Jim said, his blushing face tempted Spock to steal another kiss. When their lips parted again, Jim asked while breathing hard, "What do you want for tonight? Let's see how much dream we'll fulfill tonight."

"It is practical for us to remove our clothes and boots now to facilitate our movement."

Jim laughed, "As logical as always." His fingers lingered on the hem of his shirt, but soon he pulled it off in a smooth movement. His shoes and socks followed suit.

"You have put me at disadvantage to remain fully clothed. Would you put these off?" Jim asked with a teasing smile.

Spock initially put off his shirt without much much ado, but the way Jim's eyes fixed on him illogically caused him to put on a show to awe his mate. He recalled Jim's technique when he removed the remaining clothing slowly and deliberately, and felt a flame descending south at the heat in Jim's eyes.

"You're beautiful. Better than anything I’d dreamed of" Jim spoke as if Spock was a vision that he never expected to come true.

Spock puffed out his chest a bit at Jim's praise. It was logical to please and impress your mate so that they would stay with you through the fire of the Time, and the vulnerability in Jim’s voice touched him.

“Come here,” Jim said, holding out his arms and Spock pressed their lips and bodies closely together.

Jim touched him eagerly, as if exploring an unknown territory. “Do you really like it?” He wondered as Spock sighed under the caress of his nipples.

After lavishing attention on both of them, he kissed a trail down Spock’s chest. “Your body hair’s so soft,” he said in a marvelled voice.

When Jim’s hand arrived at Spock’s thighs, he lingered for several moments before reaching for Spock’s organ. Instead of slow and long drawn out teasing, Jim went straight to stimulate where Spock was the most sensitive and Spock hardened painfully in his hands.

Spock moved his hip so he could thrust against Jim’s organ, and gasped at the spark of excitement. Jim screamed and came.

“It’s a bit embarrassing,” Jim said, still panting in the aftermath.

Spock kissed him and said afterwards, “It is arousing. “What do you want for tonight? ”

“I hope you are willing to share ideas.”

Spock wondered about Jim’s unusual bashfulness during sex. Then he recalled a conversation about an ancient Vulcan book on Spock’s bookshelf several days ago.

_“I’m surprised that Vulcan porn exists,” Jim said while lying in Spock’s arms._

_“It is not technically porn, but a record of pre-Vulcan culture.”_

_“I’m hardly the person to look down at culture records that happen to depict a lot of sex,” Jim said with a smile. “But seriously which scenario do you want to try out? I feel that you have indulged with my fantasies so much that a turnaround would be a free trade._

_Spock paused for several moment. “It is illogical, but I have considered a lot the first scenario in the book as you bear resemblance with Sarif._

_“You want me playing a bashful virgin? Consider it done.”_

Jim must be playing a secret game with him, so Spock decided to follow it through. “What would you like a demonstration of?”

“I’m sure I’d like everything. I may not have the practical knowledge, but I trust you.”

 _No practical knowledge?_ Jim’s strange expression caught Spock’s attention. However, Jim must have said this to fit the game they’re playing. "I intend to make this night perfect for you.”

“I put myself in your competent hands, Mr. Spock.”

Now that Jim had orgasm, Spock took a leisure pace to stimulate Jim’s sensitive spots. He swallowed Jim and licking the tip and shaft as as it were the most delicious dessert, relaxing his throat muscle to stimulate Jim further and caressed Jim’s scrotum.

Jim weakly thrust into him but Spock held his hips to control the pace, savouring the moans and incoherent praise Jim made. Jim came sooner than usual, but Spock was familiar with his tell and swallowed everything.

Jim reached for him for a kiss and said afterwards, “You’re excellent in all aspects, my perfect first officer.”

“As are you, my captain,” Spock replied while rubbing his hardened organ against Jim’s thighs.

“Let me help,” Jim said, circling Spock’s organ with his hands, moving up and down gently and staring at it with worshipful eyes. “You’re so beautiful.”

Soon Spock came and Jim laughed when the come splattered on his hands and body.

After the sex Spock cleaned them both up and cuddled with Jim.

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Fifteen hours, fourteen minutes…”

Jim interrupted. “So long? I love you, and you’re practically a sex god. It’s the best first night I would have dreamed of.”

“I appreciate your sentiment, and I must agree that the game is gratifying."

“What games?” Jim asked guilelessly.

Spock raised an eyebrow while he reminded Jim. “You have suggested to spice up our sex life by role playing as a virgin, and I agree to its appeal.”

“But I don’t remember suggesting anything like that,” Jim frowned. “And I’m not sure why I need to, as unbelievable as it sounded, you have popped my cherry.”

“Captain,” Spock spoke slowly. “We have started our sex life since six months, one week, five days, nineteen hour and fifty minutes before, and you have already had sexual experience before that.”

“But I can’t remember that,” Jim said, his eyes widening.

Spock tensed up. “I suggest that you receive a check up, Captain.”

“After you, Mr. Spock.”

* * *

 

“His brain scan showed nothing unusual, and most of his memory remained intact, except that of a sexual nature. I don’t believe that I’ll say this, but Jim’s mostly fine except that he’s turned into a virgin mentally,” Doctor McCoy said at the sickbay.

“Why will someone do it to me, and how do we fix it?” Jim asked, sitting on the biobed.

“Good question. Have you touched any alien devices? Have you been hansy pansy with any aliens recently? Any secret rituals?”

“Bones, it’s not funny,” Jim said, and Spock agreed with him. It was worrying how Jim’s memory was altered without anyone’s notice. He blamed himself for his carelessness. He should have detected the warning signs.

“Do you remember the Ninqing ritual on Xindekaishi?” Jim turned and asked Spock. “It’s our most recent planetside mission, so it’s most likely that things went wrong there.”

“The Enterprise is still within communication range with the planet. I will inform Lieutenant Uhura to hail the minister and patch the signal to your quarters.”

“Let’s figure it out and get it fixed,” Jim said.

Spock stood with Jim in his quarters when the planetside communication was established.

“Greeting, Captain Kirk. I haven’t expected to hear from you so soon. What can I help you?” the minister asked.

Jim bit his lips and said,”We request for your assistance for my memory loss of some kind.”

“Memory loss? What kind?”

“A… personal nature,” Jim answered with a light blush and explained the situation.

The minister widened her eyes. “It’s a good news. You must have been so in tune with the ritual that you can truly see the world without baggage of the past. It’s a truly a gift of wonder. Don’t worry. It only lasts for three to four days You should enjoy it while you can. Goodbye, Captain.”

“You’ve heard the lady,” Jim said. “Do you want to do the honour of opening me to the new world?”

Spock kissed him in place of a reply.

* * *

 

Jim was intelligent and competent, which made him the best starship captain in the Fleet, and this covered his performance in the bedroom. However, now Spock could be the first to teach Jim the joy of sex, which was very flattering.

“Lighter, with less teeth,” Spock said, when Jim nipped his shoulders. Jim relented and explored Spock further like a curious scientist doing a field study.

“How do you like it? Is it all right?” Jim asked between licking around Spock’s nipples. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, you are talented.” Jim’s serious expression during a sex act made him irresistible.

Spock wanted to do it slow and gentle, to guide Jim to enjoy all the pleasures during sex. However, Jim had other ideas.

He held Spock’s organ with both hands and said, “I want to take you all the way.”

Spock gasped and tried to muster up his control. “It is not necessary.”

“But I want it,” Jim said and kissed the head of Spock’s organ. “Do you want to be inside me? You’re so big that I’m sure you’ll fill me to the fullest. I wonder how I need to stretch for you.”

Spock growled. “As your wish.”

Spock fulfilled his promise. He prepared Jim with such fullness and gentleness that Jim stirred to hardness again, wriggling deliciously in his arms with his blush deepening and spreading across his body.

Jim tensed up when Spock entered him, but he soon relaxed when Spock patiently ignited the fire all over him and helped him to adapt. Jim bit his lips while thrusting back into Spock eagering, looked up at Spock with his darkened eyes. It was a most gloriously feeling as Jim’s orgasm brought them both over.

* * *

 

Four days late Jim’s memory returned to normal. During a chess game Jim asked, “Do you prefer me during the last several days?”

“The last few days I fulfilled a fantasy, but I am in love with the reality. The experience, good or bad, make you as the best person I have met and loved, so I am grateful.”

Jim smiled. “I agree. No one can be themselves if they lose their pain. Besides, I treasure the memory we make together. I’ll never want to forget how gorgeous you are naked and spread over my bed sheet, with your wrists cuffed to the head of my bed, and…”

“Jim!” Spock interrupted, his ear tips heating up and Jim smiled even brighter. The usual Jim returned, and Spock loved him all the same.


End file.
